Pour Some Sugar On Me
by beygirl1234
Summary: Pauls cocky, ill tempered, and possibly a sadist, everyone knows that, but no one really knows. Leah finds out though. Rated for Paul's mouth and sexual references, and some violence but not much. Twilight Belongs to Stephani Myer
1. Pour Some Sugar On Me

Pour some Sugar on Me

PaulXLeah

Summary: Pauls cocky, ill tempered, and possibly a sadist, everyone knows that, but no one really knows. Leah finds out though.

Authors note: Set between new moon and eclipse. Paul never imprints on Rachael.

Leah grimaced as the rest of the pack hooted with laughter at the resident cocky bastard. Paul. Any other time he was hateful. full of rage and contempt for everything. Spitting insults in every direction. But then there were days like today when he was funny, and cocky. Todays topics, imprinting zombies.

Hence the grimace. Paul was going on and on. And Leah just hoped he wouldnt bring up Sam. He always had to dig at her about it. How Sam had left her for Emily, her own cousin.

"C'mon, thats funny, and you know its true. Sad but true. Wolves no more your puppy's. Following your ladies." Paul laughed and even Leah could tell he was touching nerves. All laughter and hooting aside.

"Paul thats enough." Sam said suddenly stern.

Pauls face turned suddenly sour, and he faced Sam with defiance."Oh I'm sorry did I touch a nerve. You are an expert on the subject after all." He said venomously and there were a few gasps. Leah's eyes widened wondering where all the hostility suddenly came from.

"Paul!" Sam growled in warning. Paul just scoffed.

"Just speaking truth is all. Only jacked up wolf inprinting crap could make a man leave steak for chopped liver." Paul spoke with a particulary cynical voice and face and Sam practically snarled at him in reply.

"GO HOME NOW. COME BACK WHEN YOU CAN ACT LIKE AN ADULT." Sam growled in his alpha voice.

Paul grimaced, and if he'd been in wolf form his ears wouldve been back, and tail betwen his legs. He growled and took off for the tree line.

Leah was speachless, and wearing a bright red blush. Steak? So she was Steak and Emily was chopped liver. Ha she couldve laughed her ass off a Sams face. He rufused to look her way. PAssing time by talking to Jake and Embry.

She smiled. Paul was cocky and sadistic. Angry and short tempered. Cruel and yet sometimes. . . well. You know. Like Uno. That wild card. It changes the game. Thats what Paul is and what he does. A wild card. Did anyone really know him? At all? She certainly hadnt cared before. But now. She was quite curious to know. Steak huh?

She stood and left in the direction that Paul had taken. No one noticed of course, she was just the nusance. No one cared where she went but her brother. And we kept him out of pack buisness unless he had to be.

She walked along the familiar path. She use to have a great relationship with Paul. Now that she recalled it. It was hard to think about the past friendship with so much going on. But if she remembered correctly, Paul and herself had been inseperable until about middle school.

They'd both been blessed by puberty, She had been hot stuff and so was he. She was cheerleader and Sam was a football player. They naturally fell together. While Paul was Paul. A Wild card. Son of the town drunk. Hard ass trouble maker. So they fell apart.

But Paul was still Paul she told herself as the house came into view. The truck was missing, which meant Pauls father was away. But he was always never home anyway. She strode up music hitting her wolf ears. She smiled listening to Pauls voice floating along with it.

"Pour some sugar on me!

in the name of love!

Pour some sugar on me! cmon and fire me up!

Pour some sugar on me! I cant get enough.

I'm hot sticky sweet! From my head to my feet Yeah!

Leah did laugh this time coming up the steps. Cocky bastard. Of course he'd be singing to that. She peaked throught he screen and grinned. Paul was so Paul. Standing in his cut off jean shorts, making koolaid and playing air guitar. She watched and listened.

"You got the peaches, I got the cream

Sweet to taste, saccharine

'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet

From my head, my head, to my feet

Do you take sugar? one lump or two?

Take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon fire me up

Pour your sugar on me

Oh, I can't get enough

Pour some sugar on me

Oh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

Get it, come get it

Pour your sugar on me

Ooh

Pour some sugar on me

Yeah! Sugar me!"

As the song ended Leah burst through the door with a vicious look on her face, the floppy screen slamming against the wall with a loud smack.

"Paul!" She snarled, and Paul looked both busted and astonished. "Put that sugar back in the refridgerator."

They stared at each other, Paul grinned, and Leah's eyes sparkled with amusment.

"Yeah." He challenged.

She just strutted in standing in front of him, poking him in his bare ripped chest, and smirked.

"Funny thing Paul. You got an affinity for food references it seems." She teased, but the glint in her eyes changed slightly, more intimidation.

Paul scowled, making a discusted sound int he back of his throat. "So it was true and you know it." He pushed past her staring out the open door.

"Since when do you even care. All of you do your best to remind me that he left me on a regular basis. Now im Grade-A all of a sudden.?" She didnt sound angry, keeping her voice even, and eerily sweet. Calm before the storm.

He scoffed, "Geeze Lee get over your self. I meant I am hot sticky sweet from my head to my feet." He grinned and turned his head just in time to see her scowl deeply.

She rolled her eyes and attempted to stalk past him. He just grabbed her upper arm and spun her around into his strong chest. He was wearing that same cynical look he wore when he told off Sam and her scowl deepened.

"I was talking to you too earlier Lee. I never really could understand why Steak would settle for potted meat when it could have filet minon." He taunted and she blushed.

"Fuck you! You cocky bastard!" She growled.

"Dont even try to deny it, weve all seen you and Sam together in your head. And you've seen my. . . encounters in mine. He couldnt even come. . . . close. Now did he." His eyes gleamed, and she pushed herself out of his arms and landed on the ground beyond the steps.

She glared, this was the cocky, sadistic, ass hole Paul she didnt come to see. She was sick of his stupid front. But she could play his game.

"Oh really, Look at you. Big bad Paul, cant even leave the steps cause Uley the alpha ordered him home and told him to behave. Who's the puppy Paul?" She said wearing an evil smirk and he snarled his Temper flaring. Shifting as he jumped from the steps, she was ready shifting and pushing back.

They rolled, and lunged and bit. It was brutal. But beautiful. To free spirits engaged in a dance of power and wit. Each pinning the other down, each never backing down from the other.

Neither noticed when Pauls father pulled into the yard, stumbling from the truck to the ground. Paul did though. Shooting Leah a look before taking off. Shifting back as he did.

She watched in a trance as he trapeced naked over to the fallen drunk man, lifting him from the ground with ease, supporting him into the house. She remembered when Paul was 12, it was the first time she'd witnessed this scene. And she was sure in all this time that the scene was constant.

She growled, and shifted, enterin the house hearing Paul stumbling his father into the bedroom. She slipped on a hoodie on the sofa to cover herself and sat on the sofa waiting and listening.

"Thats mmmmyyyy wolve son, strong! gon-gonna make me proud." Mr. Lahote slurred at Paul.

Paul said nothing, but Leah heard the door quietly close. Paul entered the room seconds later dressed, and sending her a pained look before plopping down on the sofa,his head in his hands. She sighed deeply.

"I remember now. Why you were with him. Why. . ." He didnt look up, just sounded tired, and mabie a little depressed, Leah sighed, now she definitley hated the weepy Paul Worse than the asshole one.

"Thats not true and you know it Paul. We were just two different people back then. We just drifted apart." She said annoydly.

"He told me to stay away from you. That I wasnt good enough." He was looking at her, wearing an intense look.

"And you listened." She stated.

"You loved him." He shot back just as serious, and she sighed looking away.

"I thought I did." She murmured.

Both were quiet. The sun was setting through the open door, and the sounds of nature could be heard. And the quiet breathing of the two souls.

"Lee. . . . Im sorry about earlier. I was being an ass." He said suddenly.

"You were right though. When Sam and I were together that one time. I felt-. I dont know, I just didnt feel. I dont know what it was supposed to be like but It wasnt right. We werent right." She said turning to him with a critical look.

"Leah. ." He whispered, "I love you."

Her eyes widened, and her breath hitched. He? OMG He loved her too?

"I-" she was tounge tied.

"Its ok if you dont feel the same. I wouldnt wanna be with me either. Im sadistic, an asshole. Have a nasty temper. My father is a drunk, and I have no mother but-"

"PAUL!" She cut him off and he stared at her as she broke into a smile, "I love you too." She said.

He leaned in and pulled her close, kissing her soundly on the lips, their mouths molding together. Tounges dancing and fighting for dominance. Paul winning of course making the female wolf growl in her throat with pleasure. They broke apart when the need for air became to great. Panting with their foreheads together.

"Oh yeah, and im the hot one." She smirked.

"Sure baby whatever you say. Just as long as i get to Pour Some Sugar on Ya. Im fine."

She laughed and they kissed again just as the sun left the sky.

(1 week later)

The pack ran in sync. Running formation. Jake, Sam, Paul and Jared in the front. With Leah Quil, Embry and Seth flanking. A flash of images entered the packs mind. Paul and Leah making out on the sofa in Pauls living room. Foreplay in Leah's room, Her screaming his name. Paul screwing Leah into his matress.

Leah grimaced, as the heard an angry howl and a loud smack. Pauls grayish wolf form flew past them slamming into a tree. He shifted back as he hit the ground with a thud. A surprised look on his face.

Leah shifted quickly, running to him. Stand in front of him bare as the day she was born. She was in Sam's Black wolf face smirking. She said only one thing.

"Potted Meat." Sams eyes widened, and he looked confused.

She turned and crawled on top of Pauls naked form, straddling his waste. She bent down and kissed him roughly. He responded eagerly.

Seth howled a scared cry and ran away as fast as the could, the others stared for a moment, before running of, echo's on Damn, and Lucky Dog, in their joint minds. Sam, turned and took off after a moment as well. Even the alpha had to know when he was beat. When alone the two broke apart staring eachother in the eyes.

"I love you Paul."

"Yeah well you just remember who said it first." He smiled softly and kissed, HIS woman again.


	2. November Rain

Paul and Leah

Authors Note: So ive decided to turn my story "Pour Some Sugar on Me" Into a Series, If you have a rock and roll song and idea for your chapter i'll write it and post it, This is a progession of Paul and Leah's relationship through the series, so it would half to go next, This on is just at the beginning of Eclipse, so the newborn fight is next. So please enjoy the second installment of PSSOM, "November Rain". And please review, I always enjoy reviews. I dont own Twilight!

"November Rain"

It was November and raining. The pack was patrolling. Well three of the members. With what Jacob had heard of these Volturi people Bella went and saved Edward from, more and more patrols were issued. Leah, Jake, and Paul circled around the perimeter, large paws pounding into the muddy ground.

'Damn Jake! You and your little leech lover' Paul thought bitterly

'Yeah cause Leah's so perfect' Jake sneered back and Paul growled out loud.

Paul and Leah had been dating for the past few weeks or so. It just happened suddenly, and neither seemed happier ever.

'Fuck you back Jake!' Was Leahs response

They continued to run around the territory. Nothing smelled different. Just fresh november rain and cold. A howl echoed in the air. Sam's calling us all back it seemed. It was a howl that was only a half, he wanted us to return but there was somthing more as well.

Paul, Leah and Jake looked at eachother with pained looks and sprinted back to the Lahote residence. They hit the tree line in no time, shifting and clothing themselves. Paul took off ahead noting Cheif Swans cruiser out in front of his home. Sam stood with the older gentelmen as he approached.

"Paul." Sam greeted idly but the younger teen ignored him facing Cheif Swan with a confused look.

"Chef Swan. What are you doing here? Whats going on?" He asked in a hard voice. He wasnt angry just confused and wary. The last time he'd seen the officer was when he had bailed out his dad from a DUI.

"Paul - Son I hate to be the one to half to tell you this but. There was an accident. Your father he-"

"My dad! What happened? Is he ok?" Paul interupted frantically, he was shaking like he would shift, and Leah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He calmed but gave Charlie a pained look.

"No son he isnt. He was drunk and not wearing his seat belt. He hit a tree and went through the windsheild. But Doctor Cullen said he wouldve died on impact. Im sorry. There will be people coming to talk to you. And i've talked to Billy and Sam here. They'll help you with all the arrangments. Im sorry again." Charlie said lowly and then turned and left. His cruiser sloshing puddles down the drive.

Paul stood frozen, unable to move. So many years, of living with his fathers alcoholism, and the lost presence of his mother. Now the only family he had was gone? How was he supposed to accept that. He was a wolf. A noble protector of the tribe. He fought vampires, was specially designed to kill them. And somthing like a car accident had taken the only family he'd had. There had been nothing he couldve done.

"Paul. . ." Leah murmered quietly, embracing him from behind.

"Paul. Its gonna be ok. I'll get the others to cover yours and Leahs shifts for a couple of weeks. Youll get through this." Sam said supportivly. Leah felt Paul growl, but nod weakly.

Sam motions for Jacob to follow him, who'd been quiet since the news. He obeys. And the two shift and exit through the tree line.

Paul immediatly wiggles free of the female wolfs embrace stalking into the house. Leah sighs and follows. Knowing he dosent need to be alone. The male wolf is curled on the sofa when she enters. A blanket covering his form. She crawls atop the still form. And waits.

After a while she feels him sigh, and then he lifts the blanket from his head, and Leah knows this is weepy Paul. He looks like a kicked puppy.

"Oh Paul." She whispers and wraps her tan arms around his neck. He sniffles a bit but she remains dry. Even in death there's no tears from him.

"He's gone Lee." He whispers back.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry. I know he was all you had left."

"Yeah and no. I knew that his drinking would be the end of him. But i'm not alone. I still have you." He pulls back and eyes her intensly. She smiles and kisses him.

He puts all the pain and heartache into the kiss. Their mouths moving frantically. And when they break apart, theyre out of breath and panting softly.

"Your gonna be ok Paulie. We'll get through this together." She smiles.

"Yeah. We will." He nods.

"Together!" She presses holding him tight.

"Together." He murmurs kissing her neck softly. The november rain padding quietly against the roof overhead. A silent soul keeping watch upon the lovers.


	3. Vienna

Paul and Leah

Authors Note: Hi everyone welcome back for the thrid installment of PSSOM, "Vienna", this will be set after the bonfire, durring Jasper's training, before the graduation party and newborn fight in eclispse. Might star Bella and Edward, A bit into Rose and Emmett. Maybe. . . youll just have to read and find out.

Vienna

Leah watched as the two vampires moved in sync. Twirling and flipping each other. They were impressive. A fact that she didnt like to admit. She would admit that they needed them to defeat this new born army was coming. She didnt like it but she could deal if it meant more protection from the tribe.

Jasper and Rosalie broke apart and rose returned to the others while Jasper stepped between the two groups.

"Alright I want to split you up into groups of four and five. Get in some group techniques. I know the pack fights well together, so this will play to their strengths. Alright Em, Rose. And you two." Jasper motioned to Paul and Leah who looked to Sam.

'Go. And keep your guard up' Sam thought, you could feel his waryness.

The two gray wolves stepped forward. Leah smaller and a lighter gray, while paul was darker, like storm clouds and much larger.

'Lee, go after the big one i'll get the blonde. Keep switching off with me, we'll confuse em then take them down at the tree line.' Paul ordered as they circled each other, Leah only growled as response, keeping her eyes on the blonde.

When they moved it was simeltanious, Leah lept over Pauls form tackling Emmett head on, while Paul covered her, snarling and avoiding the blondes swipes and blows.

Emmett managed to catch the female wolf by the middle, spun and threw her. Leah barley had time to recover before Paul was blocking the blondes blows at her. She jumped up and went on the attack again more forcfully.

Emmett was on her again in seconds, but she switched with Paul in that moment going after Rose, Leaving the Stormy wolf to meet the vampire paws to hands. Coliding like a storm, stirring dirt and leaves with snarls and growls.

It was like a dance between the two females, each wore a hard expression. A definite diference in males and females was intensity. Men measured in strenth, pure brute force. While women were more tacktful, emotional, and unremorsful. While each was well matched it was only a matter of a moment when one would slip. Leah did first.

Mistaking a blow for a swipe, Rosalie caught her around the middle and squeezed, cracking a rib, and throwing her against a tree. Paul was caught and pinned in the moment she hit and whimpered, a single moment of distraction giving Emmett the opportunity he needed to get the upper hand.

"So ambicious for a little wolf arent you. The only female, attacking a strong alpha like my Emmett head on was very stupid of you. Do that with the new borns and you wont last a second." Rosalie spat at her.

Leah snarled, who the heck was this leech to tell her how to fight. She didnt know anything about her. She lunged before the thought, slamming into the blonde with a loud smack.

Both flew through the air and crashed into a tree. It cracked and strained and collapsed, while the two female remained tangled on the ground.

Emmett and Paul acted in an instant. Dissapearing into the mess of dirt and limbs of what used to be a mighty oak. The dust cleared and the tree lay sprawled through the clearing between the remaining wolves and vampires. Leah and Emmett were on one side. Paul and Rosalie on the other. All looked stunned at the events.

But it was expected, that was why Jasper had paired them off. He'd figured it was better to place the destructive, reckless ones in first. They'd do the most damage and fight the best against eachother. And in the end, no clear winner. Which also was expected.

Each collected themselves and returned to their side, Leah had her ears permemantly pressed to her head. Sam was not happy with that little performance.

'Leah what the hell were you thinking!' He snarled

'I know how to fight Sam' she snipped back

'You couldve injured yourself, or Paul! What have I told you about being so reckless! I knew it was a mistake bringing you to this!'

'Oh so now im a mistake' She growled

'Dont go there Leah. You never think things through. This isnt the first time either. When will you ever learn! '

'Dont talk to me. Like your one to talk about anything. AT ALL' She thought out bitterly

'Go home Leah! i'll deal with you later!' Sam used his alpha voice and Leah let out a mixure of a howl and bark, looking pained she sprinted away through the tree line. Paul watched her go with a torn expression, whining slightly.

Across the clearing the vampires and Bella watched the telepathic conversation take place with confusion.

"Edward whats going on? Are they continuing?" Jasper asked watching the female wolf take off through the tree's.

"Yes I think. Sam just Ordered Leah away for being reckless in that fight." Edward answered looking pained. But he always looked that way.

"WHAT! That was an awesome fight. It was boss. Not reckless. Did you see how well those two worked together. How they kept swaping back and forth. It was awesome. They'll rip those newborns new assholes." Emmett boasted, his right arm around Roses shoulders, she nodded.

"I have to agree Jaz, i was wrong about the female. She's strong. And so is the other one. Paul." Rosalie looked sour having to admit it and all the others smirked. Once again they all turned to watch their new ally's.

"Paul and Sam are arguing. Paul wants to go and check on her and Sam ordered him to stay. Paul thinks he's jelous of His and Leah's relationship. Sam is angry of course and disagree's. He's trying to do the alpha thing he did with Leah and make Paul stay, but he's stronger. He fighting it and winning. This may turn into a nasty fight." Edward continued, eyes on the two.

'Fuck You Sam you wont bully me' Paul snarled in his head, he crouched into a offensive position facing the black wolf

'Are you challenging me Paul,dont forget who your talking to here' Sam growled back in a strong Alpha tone, Paul snarled again and lunged.

Both wolves colided in the air. Rolling to the ground, they scratched and bit, ducked and dodged. Sam was larger, using his superior weight to throw the smaller gray wolf around. Paul was up and moving in a half of a second. Biting low at the black wolfs legs and tail.

Sam landed a hard hit, and loud snapping could be heard, bones breaking in the smaller wolf as he hit the ground and rolled, struggling to get back up this time around.

The rest of the pack were whining, and growling. Jacob was considering stepping in if it didnt stop.

The coven of vampires and Bella watched horrified as the Sams large black form towered over the struggling growling smaller one. Sam let out a howl before his large jaws clasped on to Pauls neck.

Paul struggled in the air, before going limp in the others hold, where he was then thrown to the ground. This time he didnt move and didnt get back up. Sam howled, shot the coven a leer, and then took off for the tree line growling loudly. The pack followed. Each eying the still gray wolf on the ground before bounding away and disappearing into the trees.

"Did they just?" Bella gaped.

"Yes it seems so. They just left him here with us." Carlisle finished for her, in a blur each of the vampires were mere feet away from the still form. "Edward, i can hear his heartbeat. His he coherent?" The doctor asked taking charge, but still seeming reluctant to approach. Paul was wounded and that made him more dangerous.

"Yes, but his thoughts are scattered. He's trying to phase back, and get away from us and find Leah." Edward answered. Carlisle nodded and turned to Rosalie wearing a serious look.

"Go find the female and bring her back to our place. We'll have to take him back there. I can't help him here."

"Fine." Rose growled and disappeared in a blur.

"Paul if you can hear me you, need to shift back so we can help you." Carlisle spoke clearly and seriously.

Paul whimpered and growled and then the change occured. It took the last of his energy and he passed out cold, the last things he saw were gold eyes.

(With Rose and Leah)

Leah sat in wolf form staring out over the water. Go home her ass. She was wolf, she was never more at home than she was here in the forest. She was surprised when Paul hadnt come after her. But figured Sam had ordered him to stay just to mess with them. Stupid alpha.

She growled and rose, eyes searching. Rosalie was five steps in front of her in an instant. Looking as beautiful as ever and for once solehm. There was no signature smirk in place.

"Come." She said seriously.

Leah growled loudly, crouching. She wasnt a dog!

"We dont have time for this!" Rose sneered back, "Paul is injured and he needs you and you will come with me!" She hissed.

Leah sobered immediatly. Eyes widening. Paul was hurt? She shift standing face to face with the blonde naked in all her glory.

"What happened." She asked worriedly.

"Come." Was all Rosalie said more softly this time. Then took off running in the opposite direction. Leah shifted back to wolf form and followed quickly after her.

They reached the house in no time. Emmett was out front with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He turned as Leah shifted and threw on the out fit. Then she took off for the steps going up two at a time. Walking straight into the house. She ignored the serious looks she got and followed her instincts. Climbing the flight of stairs, and going through an open door at the end of a long hall.

Carlisle stood with Pauls who right arm and neck were heavilly bandaged. He was sweating, but unconcious, The doc pumping somthing yellowish into an IV. She approached slowly and watched a foot from the vampire. After a few more minutes of quiet working he finally spoke in a low and serious tone.

"Before you make any assumptions it was not one of myself or my family that did this. It was your Alpha. They fought after you left and he was seriously injured. His right arm is broken in three places, and his neck was nearly broken, he was very lucky. He also has multiple broken ribs, and many bruised and abraisions. But with his accelerated healing he should be right as rain in a couple of weeks."

She just stared. Her eyes beginning to water. Sam had did this to Paul? Because of her? Because he was defending her? How could he do that? She didnt know how or why, but it hurt. Hurt more than when Sam had left her for Emily her own cousin. Hurt more than having to give up everything to be a wolf. She loved Paul.

"I'll give you some time." Carlisle said exiting the room closing the door quietly behind him.

She approached her mates form, still crying and kissed him softly.

"I'm so so sorry baby. Oh my god this is all my fault. Oh baby please wake up please. I'm so sorry. Pleaaassee! She sobbed against his bandaged chest.

"Lee-" Came Pauls quiet murmur.

And she looked up meeting pauls hazed orbs with her teary ones.

"Oh Paul!" She cried.

"Lee. . . baby its ok. Its. . . not your fault.. . . . its gonna be ok now. . . shhh" He whispered falling back into unconciousness. And somehow she believed him. Even with his appearance she believed him.

And everything was ok. The Cullens allowed Leah and Paul to stay until Paul was fully healed. with nothing more than a bite shaped scar along his neck and right shoulder. Each were both ambicious, and sometime too tough for their own good. But in the end it did them some good to just take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while.

It didnt matter, because even with the approching fight with the new born army, they could afford to take a day or two.

Time would wait. Life could wait. It could all wait. Leah and Paul. Paul and Leah. Thats all that matter.

"When will you realize. . Vienna waits for you. . ." (Billy Joel)


	4. Love Hurts

Paul and Leah

Authors note: Welcome to the next installment of PSSOM and this is just after the new born fight. The same night! But no spoiling, enjoy and review "Love Hurts" in Pauls POV Its short sweet and too the point! just like this authors note!

 **"Love Hurts"**

 **PAUL'S POV**

Howls of pain, some of sorrow. Quiet whispers in the chilly night. The snapping of bones and howls of the broken. All echoing in my ears. But i'll wait.

I am Paul, and my patience is always thin. Jared asked me if i'd sobered my attitude since my fight with Sam. The answer was no. I am and always will be the same Paul.

I stuck my neck out the same as the others to beat those new borns. And won. We couldnt afford to lose. We all knew. The last of them cost us an injury. Jacob. Its harsh, but it was inevitable. And we were lucky it wasnt a casualty. Very lucky.

My Leah blames herself. The old Paul wouldve told her to put her pride aside, and take responsibility for her mistake. So I had. She got angry, shifted, and left me at

Billy's. I'd take her screams over the screams of one of my brothers anyday. But i'll wait. I have to see Jake. He's a bud.

The others are weeding out. Its just Billy and Sam. Even the little leech lover made an appearence while doctor death was here. Dont know why. It only hurts Jake more. She dosent want him, we all know it.

I approach the door. Knowing Billy will let me see Jake. I stop in my tracks at the conversation happening behind the thin door.

"Billy i'm sorry. But inury's are bound to happen with what were doing." Sam's voice

"Yes. Wounds are bound to occur in times of war. And are expected. But your supposed to help them. Not make things harder." Billy's hard reply. Paul winced.

"Jake told you then." Sam. . . embarassed?

"Yes! And it going to stop. You'll leave both Paul and Leah alone, and that goes for their relationship as well. That boy just lost his father. And you will let go of whatever quarel you have with him!"

"But Billy! i'm Alpha- in the wild-" Sam starts but is cut off

"Jacob is true Alpha! And he's been injured in your haste. You are Alpha because old Quil, the council and I decide it so. But that can change in an instant. You will make right what has been done unjustly, Like a true alpha would!"

Paul listened, as Sam's steps approched the door. It opened and Sam passed him without a second glance. Looking scolded and lost in thought. Billy smiled up from his chair, and motioned to Jakes door with his head.

Poor Jake. I had listened to him, or rather argued with him, until he passed out. Apparently, Bella loved him too. And they had kissed but. . . Here's the catch. She's marrying the leech. Jake thinks she'll come around. I dont. I know she wont. Love is love. And love hurts sometimes.

And I guess being as abnormal as we are, with the whole werewolf, and vampire thing. Love is supposed to hurt all the more. And speaking of abnormal, and love. I left Billy's house and shifted to find Leah.

She would be sure to have cooled off by now. And want to cuddle over all this. I follow her scent to her usual spot by the lake. Its her favorite place. Our favorite place. I enter the cosy spot and catch her silvery gray from just in the moonlight. Stars twinkling matching dark eyes in the glow. My Leah. So beautiful in every form.

'Awwwe! Pauly, who knew you were so poetic' She teased, and he couldve cursed himself for forgetting wolf telepethy.

'only for you baby' i reply in my usual cockiness. She just scoffs in her head.

We sit and watched the water. The fire flys dancing over the misty surface.

'I dont want you to fight with Sam anymore Paul' Leah though and I growled aloud.

'If he messes with you, I will! I will stick up for you Leah. I dont care if Sam's the alpha or not. He cant beat me in human form!' I snark back, she only sighs inwardly. I can see flashes of myself in the Cullen place. All hooked up to IV's and I wince. She had blamed herself for that too.

'Thats right I did. And I love you. I dont want to see you hurt Paul' She whined a little at the end and I nipped at her ear affectionatly. She nuzzled into my scared shoulder, And I sighed.

I would make no promises on this. I am and always will be the same Paul. The same Cocky, Sadistic, Bad mouthed, I'll temped, And most in love with Leah guy you'll ever meet. Words like, Behave, and Good natured, arent in my vocabulary. And that's not likely to change anytime soon. But I do love Leah. And I have scar to go with the one she put across my heart the day she walked into my like. But hey. Love hurts sometimes.


	5. Nothing But a Good Time - BreakDown

Paul and Leah

Authors note: So I can get pretty serious with my stories sometimes, but i like to bring in the humor as often as possible. So the next installment of PSSOM is just that. Humorous. . and serious LOL . . Anyway, the newborn army is defeated, Jacob is all healed and knows about Edwards and Bella's wedding and he's mopey so dont expect much from him, well im lying u need to look out for him too. Look out for Pauls mouth and Leah's sarcasm in "Nothin But A Good Time". A summer of love is in store in La Push while Bella and Edward are away on honeymoon. And drop me a review. I love them, they make me a happy shipper.

"Nothin But a Good Time" OR "BreakDown"

(PRE)

It was Summer in Fork's Wasington. And more importantly, it was summer in La Push. It wasnt often sunny, but every once in a while they'd get a nice warm sunny day.

The member's of the pack had gotten theirs. The day that Bella and Edward got married. And the two left for their honeymoon. Billy and Sam had seen them go. Jacob was back with them. As much as he could be being all mopey. He usually patrolled on his own.

With all the chaos and mayhem that had occured over the past while. Sam wanted them to all become closer. Be more bonded to each other. But it was hard. Jared had imprinted on Kim. And Quil on Claire, just a young child. Things had changed. And shifted. And so had everyones attention. The treat of killer newborns were no longer on the horizon.

And the sea's were calm. Things were for now, how they were supposed to be.

(Part 1) Brain Freeze

Paul stood, staring at his home that he'd grown up in. That he'd been raised by his drunkin father in without his mother. The one that he'd been living in alone for the past months.

It was his. The land, the home. All of it. But it was just him. At the back of his mind he could see Leah and himself growing up and raising kids together in this home. Growing old together as humans. Normals.

And at the forefront of his mind was reality. Fantasy was great, but in a world where all the monster's your most afraid of really exist and you face it every day, normal just isnt in your vocab.

He'd thought of selling it. Taking the woman he'd always loved and leaving the rez for good. But he knew he'd never do it. And she'd never agree.

He'd considered moving his love into his home with him. But the thought of all the imprinting happening ate at his mind. Everyone was imprinting. What if he did. What if she did. They hadnt imprinted on each other, and they werent bonded in any magical way eccept the love they shared for each other.

But the imprint was persistant. If it happened you were tied to that person. They were your whole world. Paul had made jokes about it but in fact. . . it terrified him. To have no choice but to love someone who fate has chosen, to be whatever they needed you to be for them.

In the time of old it didnt matter. But free will was a big deal in their time. And to give up that along with everything else they had would be more than bareable. Especially for his Leah, who had lost one love already to imprinting.

He couldnt lose her. He knew that. More than anything.

He sighed and turned away from his home and depressive thoughts, moving on to brighter things. Like Seth and his Leah comeing down the drive. Seth wearing his usual large grin and Leah using the soft smile she gave only to Seth, her mother, and himself. It made him melt. And she knew it.

He smiled his cocky smile back. It pissed her off. And gave him great satisfaction to see a scowl on her face for a brief moment, before he whiped it away with a hard kiss.

"Man! I dont think i'll ever get used to that!" Seth whined. And Leah and Paul both laughed. "So, what are you guys gonna do today anyway." He asked, his usual hyperness returning.

Paul rolled his eyes. Seth could be a little dense sometimes."Leah and I are gonna hang out. Shouldnt we be asking you what your doing today?" He teased, punching the others arm lightly. He winced a bit and grimaced.

"Darn werewolf strength. And no. I'm not a little kid ya know." He said annoyed.

Paul just laughed. Looking over at his love who had her signature look on. It said "Your such and Ass hole"! He replyed with his usual cocky smirk as reply. And she scowled. A whole argument in a few facial expressions.

"Ugh! I'm so out of here. Man!" Seth shifted and left. And Paul couldnt help but laugh at Seth akwardness. They were together. Shocker!

"Your such an ass!" She rolled her eyes and took off for the porch.

Paul Grinned, and followed her into the house.

It wasnt sunny and why go out when they could spend the day on the couch watching tv. And well. . you know.

They layed sprawled together through the day. Watching cartoons. Eating. Making out. A masquerade. Each mind wandering.

Leah thought of being happy with Paul. Really being happy with him. Sam barely entered her thoughts anymore.

Thoughts that had once been torture to her. And the rest of the pack. Now he was nothing compared to what she could see with Paul. A house. Kids. Them together. Growing old together. Just like she always wanted. But it would never work. It was some thing that wasnt destined for them. They were beasts alike. And could never be normal.

Paul hated to be thinking serious thoughts. It annoyed him to sit and fume over things the way he did. But for Leah. He would do anything for her. He just needed her to be with him. But the thory of asking her and actually doing it were two different things. And some things were left unsaid for the moment.

"Hey Leah."

"Yeah. ."

"I love you."

She smiled that soft smile she always used on him. "I love you too."

"Now what do ya want?" She teased. He mocked looking hurt.

"Babe. I'm crushed. You ever think that I just wanted to tell you I love you with no strings or other circumstances attatched?"

She gave him a look that strictly said she didnt believe him. He pouted, and She rolled her eyes. He grinning that cocky grin of his, and before she could react he had her pinned to the couch. His hard body pressed against her's. Hot breath fanning her face.

"Now thats just mean Lee," He whispered in her ear and she moaned quietly as his lips brushed her neck in a tender caress. "You know I love you babe." He murmured.

Pauls lips ghosted over her's for a moment before a loud timer in the other room went off. Paul pecked her lips and jumped over the back of the sofa.

"You asshole! Your such a tease!" She growled out.

"Ramen babe." He said as if it explained everything. And in the strange relationship that is Paul and Leah, Ramen noodles are apparently something special, So it did.

Leah's look changed and she gave Paul that smile she always used to make him melt and purred "Paauulll!"

He grinned and sauntered over to the couch feeding her a bite of the delectable dish. Her eyes flashed. His blazed.

Needless to say the poor bowl of Ramen noodles ended up scattered on the floor.

And the only noises heard coming from the small house were howls of pleasure for the rest of the afternoon.

But anyone passing by would pay no mind. It was normal for the the two hot headed wolves. And was to be expected.

What could ya do?

(Part 2) Jake and Paul's Patrol

Paul growled as he strode down the long drive. He had been looking, no. Searching is the right word for his best bud Jacob. Who had been as of latley or since the marriage announcement of Bella and Edward extremley difficult to find. Not at Emilys, the beach or the cliffs.

The only place left was wallowing in his bed at home. And that was where Paul was headed now. Patrol his left foot. He would get Jacob out of that bed and out that house. And over that leech lover if it was the last thing he did. Wich with Jake's temperment latley very well could be.

He walked right in the small house knowing Billy was away with his wolf hearing and going straight to the bedroom to confront the whiny wolf he knew was there.

"Jacob get out of that bed now and get dressed! Were going Somewhere!" He growled out.

Jake rolled over and shot him a dirty look. "Go away Paul!" He ground out.

"Cmon. Lets get out of here. Quit wallowing away and moping over her. She's not worth it man. Lets go out and party. You'll forget her quick." Paul grinned, and Jake winced remembering the hangover he got from "Partying" with Paul the last time. He quickly jumped up and began dressing.

"No man it's all good. I'm good. Dont we have to patrol. Lets do that, Sam'll be pissed if the skip out." Jake squeaked out rushing from the room. Paul cornered him at the front door wearing his signature cocky grin.

Jake knew he'd lose. That he'd lost. That look meant trouble. And he wasnt getting off that easy and he knew it. he sighed and knew it would be a long night.

"Fine! Fine! Where we going." Paul grinned and went out the front door. Leaving Jacob who once again sighed. Yes a very long night.

Jacob scowled as Paul sunk yet another hole at pool. They were currently at a packed little bar in Port Angelus. Jake had never heard of it.

But 4 beers in he couldnt really care either. They laughed and joked about the pack. Things other normal people couldnt understand. It didnt matter. And Jake did manage to take his mind off of Bella for a while.

It was inevitable though. With Paul trouble always happened, it just came with the territory of being a bad boy.

"You suck Paul." Jacob said rolling his eyes. Paul just grinned at him.

"Awwe aint that cute. Beating yur little boyfriend at pool eh. ." A drunken man slurred at them. His friends laughed.

Jacob scowled and watched as Paul's face took on a familiar synical look. He grimaced.

"No. Were both straight. But If I wasnt Jake would still be better than any tail you'd ever manage to get. Brainless much. Why dont you get a fucking clue."

It took a moment for the man's drunken mind to understand. But when he did it was instant. He swung at Paul, and all hell seemed to break loose.

Paul was fighting two of them with ease while Jacob took on the third.

The bar seemed to break into small fights in the chaos. And Jacob now knew why he didnt know of this bar while Paul was so familiar. It was just the kind of place for the hot headed wolf to let off steam.

Jacob stilled himself on a wall. Watching the other fight one after the other. 5, 6. Guess it didnt matter. The older wolf really was strong. He'd proved that against Rosalie and Emmett and against the Newborns.

It was painful to think of the confrontation between Sam and Paul. How Paul had been defeated so easily. It had been unbelieveable. Still was.

Jake was pulled from his thoughts and from the club by Paul.

Paul drove. Funny. Paul the sober one. But this had been for Jake.

The bar fight, just a bonus. Werewolf healing already did its job with no damage left. As if it never happened.

"That was pretty impressive. You know that dont you?" Jacob asked suddenly durring the dirve home. It was an easy atmosphere.

"It was ok. Nothing for me." Paul smirked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah. . . Hey Paul, Why did you challenge Sam? And before you bite my head off, im just curious." Jake grumbled.

"For Leah. I love her in case you guys havent noticed."

"So it wasnt to become Alpha?"

"No. Thats not my destiny. Thats was never about that for was no reason for me too really suceed, just get my point across. It's your destiny to one day challenge Sam and become Alpha of the pack. To lead us." Paul spoke seriously.

"I dont know. I dont think I could do that. Things are pretty fucked up for me right now man." The younger griped.

"And I never thought I'd see myself with Leah Clearwater, Resident Bitch of the Rez. But here I am considering moving her in and starting a family, you gotta give things a chance Jake. Your young you'll never know how things will turn out."

Jake quieted. The easy atmoshere returning. The haze of alcohol lulling the thoughts of Vampires and lost love. Thats really all Paul could offer. And Jake would gladly take it.

It was a ritual of theirs. Paul would show up once or twice a week and drag Jake out of his Whiny stupor and into a drunken one. With Bella and her leech gone. Perhaps Jake would get some peace.

Perhaps.

(Part 3 - Constant)

Jacob's POV

The anual bon fire in La Push was a constant thing. A chance to celebrate the times of old and tell stories to teach us lessons. Constant. Never changing. Easy.

Even for me, Jacob Black. Resident Whiny wolf of the rez. Dumped by Bell Swan for a Leech, our worst enemies. Shameful.

Worrying about Bella was a constant. Now it wasnt. I had other constants in my life over the summer. My dad who worried about me the most. My sister Rachael who had returned from college after my injury. But even that win was short lived after Quil imprinted on her.

The pack was a constant. And Sam, and Emily. Paul and Leah were also constants.

My best bud Paul, always there to call me on my shit even when I dont wanna hear it.

And Leah, resident bitch. Always up for a fight if thats what you want. No ones wit matches her's.

Then there was them together. It was almost sickenenly. But at the same time unavoidable. Together they were an ustoppable wrecking ball of fire and ice barreling torward anything and everything in sight. They were passionate and sweet at times. And a force to be reckoned with at another. It was just how they opperated.

When they were together it went two ways. Them cliff diving together. Melodous laughs echoing in the air and forest for all to hear. Sweet kisses shared in the waters below, moments to last the summer and the years ahead.

Then their were the arguments. Which could be more passionate. The screams and yells heard for miles. The freeze outs unbearable. And the make up sessions uncanny, If the visions of Paul fucking Leah into the forest floor in the wolfs head were anything to go by.

It was just how they opperated.

Just like the pack and council always attended the anual bon fire. Even though it was hard for Sue who had lost Harry. And the pack who had their imprints. And for Leah who had to watch Sam and Emily oggling at eachother. And for Paul who had to comfort Leah.

It was hard, but a constant still.

And thats where they were. Gathered together around the large fire. Laughs and storys being shared. The council talking in ease for once, the trouble of vampires behind us for now. The pack with their imprints. It was odd. They were all so happy and I lost Bella. But that was just another constant. No Bella.

Sam and Emily were whispering sweet things and sneaking kisses. It made me sick, like they were flaunting it. But that was the imprint. Even if I didnt have it I understood it.

Leah was perched in Paul's lap wearing her pensive, or "must behave" look. And Paul looked pissed. Another constant. He slid from underneath her going to talk to my dad. They talked alot since the passing of the older wolfs father. Another constant, new, but constant.

Leah sat akwardly meeting no ones eyes as always. And I watched as Emily strode over to her quietly squating beside her. Leah tensed automatically. I noticed Sam did too. Paul still looked pissed. I listened with my wolf hearing.

"Leah, I truly am sorry. You have Paul now. Wish we could put all this messyness behind us." Emily sighed.

"I have Emily. I just dont have anything to say. Nothing anyone wants to hear anyway. They dont want to understand how i'm feeling because it makes them feel guilty. And thats fine to. Your right I do have Paul now." Leah answered back, no bitterness present, but Emily still looked offended at the hard words, as did Sam.

"Why do you have to be so bitter Leah? Cant you just accept were happy together?" Emily snipped back and I winced as I saw Leah's eyes flash. Paul and Sam watched on for the breaking point.

"I am not bitter. I am perfectly happy. I do forgive the both of you. But I just dont have any use for you. Im just done. Can you just understand that. I'm happy with Paul. I dont want Sam." The female wolf hissed back.

"Ha! Please! Even now you cant stand for us to be together. You are bitter Leah Clearwater and always will be. Even with Paul, you never let it go." Emily taunted, and the effect was instant.

Leah shook with anger. Rising, and pushing the older female to the ground roughly.

What happen was so quick I nearly missed it even with my wolf vision.

Sam was holding Leah roughly by the arm while she growled and struggled with her anger. Jared and Quil held Paul on the ground by his torso. He growled and struggled angrilly, cursing. Sue had her arms tightly around Seth looking to old Quil and Billy for support. They looked pensive.

Pack law stated under no circumstances was an imprint to be harmed. And punishment was decided by the alpha. I stood looking on at the chaos.

No longer constant. No longer easy. A job that was meant for me. A decision I had yet to make for myself.

"Leah!" Sam snarled at the struggling female. She halted her movments and glared hard at him, still slightly hanging.

"Im sorry alright. She just pushed my buttons. It's not even my fault." She growled back, his eyes flashed.

"You know pack law Leah. To harm an imprint is unforgivable. What have I told you a thousand time about thinking before you act. You never listen." He shouted, and Leah winced as he applyed more pressur than necessary on her upper arm.

Paul struggled harder at this, punching Quil in the stomache and Shoving Jared into a tree, freeing himself. He shook visibly with anger and his eyes were glazed over a shade darker at the alpha wolf.

"Paul get down and stay back now! This is none of your buisness." Sam growled out in his Alpha wolf voice.

Paul struggled with the command falling to his knee's. Growling and whimpering as he curled in slightly on himself with the pain of control. "Jacob!" He ground out lowly. I looked on stunned. "JACOB!" He howled forcfully. And then it hit me.

My body moved without thinking. And I had Sam held roughly be the shoulder. Pulling Leah from his grip and flinging her into her mother and brothers arms. Sue cried and embraced her as she held her shoulder looking pained.

My gaze held that of Sam's. My grip hard, my eyes dark and hazed with the need to protect my pack mate and his Mate. My lip raised, my elongated canines flashing in the moonlight. Two alpha wolves staring eachother down. All was tense and silent.

Sam growled as Paul struggled to his feet, and rushed to Leah. I snarled deeply in my throat in warning. Neither of us backed down, neither of us moved, as the the two lovers disappeared into the tree's.

It was like a breath being released. I pulled back. All eyes were on me. All looks pensive, while my dad looked pained. Seth and Sue relieved. Seth's adolecent grin gone, replaced with a look of protectivness for his females, as the man of the house. It was a step that was bound to happen.

I looked at Sam as he wrapped a protective arm around Emily and reserved myself to being just what I was for some time more. I was young and still had a long way to go. I turned and left. I shifted when I hit the tree line. I felt Leah and Paul's gratefulness in our bond. I ignored it. The strength of the wolf was the pack. And thats what they were. Hit pack. He had accepted at least that.

Regular POV

The next day Leah and Paul sat in wolf form in their favorite spot. Watching the water and enjoying the silence of the forest.

'Hey Bella and her leech are back. Billy said Jake went over there. So much for a peaceful summer eh.' Jared remarked in their bond from somwhere and Paul and Leah shared a look. What could be going on with Leech lover Swan now?

It was later determined that Bella was impregnated with the mind reading leech's demon seed. It was the council and Sam's decision to terminate the thing. Paul was unsure. As was Leah. Jake was adamently against it. And when the time came he took on Sam. Solidifying his Alpha for himself, and leaving to protect Bella.

Leah and Seth left with him. Mostly to get away from Sam and his tyrant ways.

Paul was devistated. He punched and kicked every tree in sight that night. Howling at the moon in turmoil for his lost love. All the idea's of her moving in and them raising a family taken away by her absense. He cryed out in the darkness missing their bond. Feeling pain physically at not being able to feel her anymore.

Them who werent connected by any magical force other than the love they shared for each other. A love that was ultimatly being tested by a split in the packs.

Paul layed in their spot his tearful dark eyes reflecting on the water. Streams of wetness over his silvery gray fur.

Wait for the Leech spawn to be born would be the longest time he'd ever have to wait to be reunited with his love. Would she still love him? Would they be together still? Would it all turn out he way he'd dreamed.

They werent normal. And he was still the same Paul. And she was still he same Leah. To hot headed, i'll tempered Alpha personalities.

They never thought before they acted. and in the Case of Paul and no being able to be with Leah. He thought it would surely be the end of him.


	6. Round and Round

Paul and Leah

Authors note: So I havent updated in a while so im gonna try and give y'll two. Welcome back and im gonna give you the next installment of PSSOM "Round and Round". And the next after that, "All of my Love". But im gonna get right to it so yeah. Thanxs to all those who faved and i hope you enjoy. Review!

"Round and Round"

(Paul's POV)

She was gone. I had gone over it in my head at every angle. Me Paul again. But the end result remains the same. My Leah is gone. Left La Push to Forks with my best friend Jacob and her brother. To protect some Leech spawn.

But then at one point. Ive established that love can be confusing and painful. And its been so for Jacob for some time. The love triangle between Bella the mind reading leech and himself was famous amongst the pack. He loved her though. And wanted to protect her. Something I could relate to. I love Leah.

Then again though. I had to protect my tribe. A duty as a wolf. I couldnt say for certain that the child born from Bella would be a danger. But was Sam right. Could we take that chance? It could be slaughter.

Then again at another point Sam had often used his position as Alph unjustly. Could I really trust his word? I lost Leah.

That remained the same.

But still no matter what, the result is the same. My Leah is gone. I spoke to Jacob moments ago. I saw her. She was close enough to sweep away. But it was a trick. And the leeches got past us. A moment of hope.

Sam was pissed. Of course. I think back now, at how I used to be. Ive changed. In more ways than one. And Sam. He's stayed the same. Ignorant to change.

2Hrs 13Min 8Sec

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch in silence as Sam tells Billy that Jacob has been charged with treason. That were going after the leeches and Jake. To kill the child at any cost. Billy argues. And sam remains firm. Bella is dead. And that is a good enough reason for our alpha. I follow Sam without a glance at the only real adult figure ive had in my life as I go to murder his son.

Guess irony's a bitch.

47Min 28Sec

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sky above me. Earth beneath. The feel of the dirt beneath my paws. Heart pounding. Formation is key. The dark and moon and tree's working torward our goal in swift.

A time ago I thought of a family. Of a simpler existence. And in this moment. I guess i have to choose a side. Or I have. It's too late to turn back now. Time always moves forward. It never stops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood was thick in the air as they cut the tree line.

They were waiting for us. Jake was no where to be seen.

They were out numbered and weak. Their eyes dark.

But fought forcfully.

Leah and Seth joined them in the fight.

A confrontation I avoided. That wasnt my fight.

I felt my alpha's disapproval, and charged the pixie vamp again.

She dodged elegantly.

The doctor, his wife, and Emmett entered the clearing just after.

It was a clash of titans.

Of two species and familys.

Each fighting for the greater good against an offending evil.

I felt when it happened.

It was an ultimate shift in our existence.

I know the others felt it too.

But it was probably lesser for them.

I was Jake's best friend.

It was only natural that I would feel him imprint.

We were connected.

He came from the house, and ordered us away.

He'd imprinted on the child.

None of us could harm her.

It was our most sacred law.

Sam growled, and took off. We all followed. I spared a glance at my Leah. A silent promise, that this wasnt over. I would return to her and get her back. And I would. If it was the last thing I'd to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all sat around the fire. Watching as our alpha paced back and forth. He was pissed. It was expected. And we all sat quiet. Wounded and tired from our fight witht he leechs. Nothing serious. No casualties. All in all a decent end. Even the imprinting did its job in the end. Even if the others hadnt said it. I could tell the others understood it.

Sam did too. But something was off. He paused, and turned to us. We all watched him with attention.

"Im going to talk to the coucil. Exile Jacob, Leah and Seth. There is no way they should be allowed to return." He said seriously.

"Sam. Cmon thats harsh. He imprinted, he couldnt help it." Jared said, speaking up as beta. Sam shook his head, eyes hard.

"But they all chose to fight with the vampires against us. They did have a choice in that. They betrayed us." He spat.

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away.

"PAUL" Sam yelled, "Where are you going?"

"To get my Leah back." I said not turning. Then took off in a run shifting as I hit the tree's. I knew what I had to do.

And I couldnt feel Sam. But I could feel her.

I took of for the treaty line. But the bad part about not being able to feel the pack meant that I was left open when Sam tackled me. Lurching us both down into the creek in the line clearing.

We hit the ground running. He was bigger. But I had improved. He wasnt my alpha anymore there was no reason to hold back.

His jaws went for my shoulder. The one from before. But I was quicker. Clamping on to his leg drawing blood. He yelped in pain and I took off again.

He howled and followed.

We colided again. And rammed me hard against a tree. Once. Twice. Three times. I felt dizzy. Scraping my teeth across his snout. He moved back Paw brushing his black face.

I tackled. Using all my weight to pin him by the neck with my paws. Our eyes met.

I felt sure his eyes were as black as mine.

It was time passing. As should. A moment of choice in our existence.

I pressed. His rolled back.

Retribution. Betrayal. Revenge. Call it what ever you wanted to call it.

But it was just me being me.

i released. I still heard it beating.

I backed away slowly.

And took off my get my Leah.


	7. All Of my Love Two Steps behind

**Authors note: And now with great pleasure I give you the next installment of PSSOM**

 **Paul and Leah**

 **Authors Note: Its my great pleasure to give you the next installment of PSSOM, "All of My Love" "Two Steps Behind" , unfinished for nearly 6 months now i decided to bring it back and finish it in all its right! i hope you enjoy!**

 **All Of My Love/ Two Steps Behind**

 **Pauls POV**

Time passed slow for me now.

It was amazing how so many things had changed. For me and for my Leah. Me Paul again. It wasnt long ago that Jacob imprinted on the half vampire imphant "Renesme." It wasnt long ago that I defeated Sam and won my honor. And my mate's.

But in the end I guess it didnt matter how many things had changed compared to the impact they had on our tribe, on me. Sue, Leah, and Seth. Had moved in with Charlie Swan. Go figure right. Turns out they sort of have a thing. Not so lucky for me. Jacob stays at home with his dad some, but mostly with the Cullens.

He's supposed to be my Alpha. But I gues saying it and meaning it is an iffy thing. I had no desire to be in the middle of it any longer. I had lost it all, my Leah and my pack.

And in the end, i didnt even get her back. I stay in my home like a hermit. on my couch starring out of the screen door. Just another Saturday for me. Only my happy summer days are long gone and now everything is turning cold and complicated.

Sam just left. We were needed again. A large clan of bloodsucking vamps were coming to Forks for Jake's imprint.

It was our fight for the tribe again. Me along side my mate. But things were different and cruel. And I still felt no guarantee for our reunion.

Perhaps mabie. But in the end who knows.

xxx

We stood just off the clearing. Snow already beginning to coat the feild.

It was familiar. Memories of our battle against the new borns flood the minds of my pack. I had rejoined them, of course.

Unable to turn my back on the brothers of my tribe. Even Sam.

We could all smell them the moment the bloodsuckers entered the clearing. Pale white faces, red cloaks and the smell of death and human blood.

It was sickening. I heard low growls from my brothers. And eyed my Leah and Seth who were practically close enough to touch although they werent.

The vampires looked a little surprised as we entered into the feild.

Mabie even frightened. But I would never fully attest to it.

The doctor spoke to them.

And then Jake, Edward and Emmett took the small child across the line.

Jake growled and snapped at the one called Aro the leader of the Volturi, as they turned to cross the clearing again.

The Vampire, Aro quickly adressed the beautiful blonde woman that was with them. She wasnt in red. And her eyes were amber. I vaguely recognized her scent from Bella's Wedding.

I watched her murmer a quiet sorry to her sisters right as her body was ripped apart and engulfed in flames.

The Two Sister screamed in outrage.

We prepared for it to happen now.

If it would happen we would be the first to attack.

They were quickly blinded, and made to ease.

It wasnt time. Not yet. I didnt drop my defensed in the slightest.

I wathced as the red eyed woman, Jane used her ablility to cause Edward pain, and Then she wasnt. It was a Testament to these monsters to say the least. That with Bella and her gift theirs were useless.

Dark waves rolled in from her brother, Alec but they couldnt penetrate the sheild.

The Volturi looked outraged.

Aro concluded at they couldnt know what the child would bring to their existence. And would have to be eliminated.

The pixie vampire Allice and her Mate showed up a moment later.

She went to him grabbing his hand.

She could see what we couldnt.

But what we all knew.

That most if not all of us would die.

I only hoped that my Leah would survive. and So would Seth. But a dark foreboding in the air told me that she would perrish protecting the vampires who were kind to her. She would stay loyal to Jake and them. She would die for them. It was who she was.

If I would die it would be for the tribe. Just in my reckless nature. Hot headed Paul Lohote resident asshole and bad boy. It was who I was. And If I died in this clearing at this moment i would be content knowing that I did all I could. And that was just doing me.

My eyes turned to my Leah. Who's eyes met mine in an instant.

I cocked my head to the side, and her tail wagged for a moment.

Then our focus was back on the bloodsuckers.

It seemed like forever before Aro released her hand and he had a pained look on his face.

"Thats your future. Unless you choose different." She said seriously. His shifing eyes looked over all of our faces.

Wolves and Vampires standing together against them.

When the Cullens were questiond again, another witness was brought foreward. A man who was just like the young girl. Only half and 117 yeard old. The cullens to thrilled to see that the child would live a long life.

And the volturi seemed satisfied for now. Though they would probably never forget us or this day as the day they were bested by vegetarians and Shifters.

Hugs were passed all around. Happy faces and smiles.

The somber onlooking of the two sister at the small fires just drifting small embers into the air.

Sam Howled and called us to go. We were finished her.

I looked to my Leah, who was looking between them and us. I howled and took off after my pack. I didnt look back.

 **(Part 2: Two Steps Behind)**

It had been a week since all the vampires who were visiting left. And I had yet to go and see my Leah. And she hadnt come to see me.

It was like were on opposite sides of the line now. She was loyal to another.

I layed on my couch face burried in the cusions. I heard someone come in quietly and ignored it. As I did all visitors as of late. Though I could smell it was Sam.

I could feel his eyes on me from the door.

"A Lot of people didnt understand when I chose Emily over Leah," He started quietly. " It was a hard decision even with the imprint. I loved her. For a long time. Emily was lovely and nice. But Leah was the fire, and the flame. I gave it some time a few nights. And with each night was a new dream. Myself and Leah happy together off at colledge, both becoming Lawyers and moving to the big city. Another where it was Emily and myself, we were in the small home where we live now. Happy and smiling together. Surrounded by my pack mates, you and Leah and Jake and Seth included. All of us were Happy. The last was confusing. It made me angry and Sad and unsure but in the end shaped my decision. It was the Leah that I knew but she wasnt. She was older, more mature. Attached to her hand was a small boy. He was mabie five. She smiled brilliantly at him, and looked at his with the most love I'd ever seen. He didnt look like me and I was no where to be seen. She called him her Paulie just as I woke up. I didnt understand what was different with the last dream until I had chosen Emily. Until I saw those images of you and her in your head that day. I stayed angry trying to pull you apart. But then one night i realized that the young boy with her was yours. Yours and her's. You were destined to be together just like Emily and myself. The fates had decided."

"What are you trying to say Sam?" i asked warrily looking up to meet his eyes. He look older and wiser than he had when this all started. And I could respect him in that. It had been a long road. But dreams of what couldve been meant nothing to me now.

His eyes became serious and dark and his voice was rough when he spoke. "That you need to get your ass us and go get her. Or are you going to continue to let your absolution and happiness exceed you at every turn?"

I was stumped, my eyes and mouth wide. Every thought of us passing through my mind. Sweet sugar and kisses. Laughs and comforting embraces. The smell of the rain and the firefies dancing over the water and through shimmering brown orbs.

I blink once and twice. Sam was gone. I paid no mind. He had left while I was deep in thought.

I jumped up, it was twilight, the sun would soon set on the day. The snow was still heavy on the ground. I grabbed a bag from my closet, one I had not touched since becoming a wolf.

I Hoped it would give me strength.

( **LEAHs POV) sue and charlies house!**

I sat around the small table looking on the the happy faces of my mother and brother, and Charlie.

He was akward but ok, and super understanding about the werewolf thing.

Jake and Renesme were here. The child perched safely in my alpha's lap.

I miss Paul. Turned from the clearing without speaking to me that day.

I knew their would be consequinces in what I had done. I had left the pack. Left with Jake. Left my Paul.

I didnt go to him.

I didnt know how to fix what i had broken.

How to mend the bond i had shattered to get away from Sam.

I missed him. I still loved him, but in the end it means nothing.

Their was soft strumming of an acoustic guitar. Jake, Seth and I heard it before the others. But they looked just a confused as us as a soft voice joined the acoustic when they did hear.

I felt something in my heart in that moment and rushed from the table, flinging open the doors. I felt the others follow, but was mesmerized as my Paul stood in the driveway strumming a singing the soft tune. . . .

 _Walk away if you want to_

 _it's ok, if you need to_

 _you can run, but you can never hide_

 _From the shadow that's creeping up beside you_

 _There's a magic running through your soul_

 _But you can't have it all_

 _(Whatever you do)_

 _I'll be two steps behind you_

 _(Wherever you go)_

 _and I'll be there to remind you_

 _that it only takes a minute of your precious time_

 _to turn around and I'll be two steps behind._

 _Take the time_

 _to think about it_

 _Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it_

 _Take a look around and see what you can find_

 _Like the fire that's burning up inside me,_

 _There's a magic running through your soul_

 _But you can't have it all_

 _(Whatever you do)_

 _I'll be two steps behind you_

 _(Wherever you go)_

 _and I'll be there to remind you_

 _that it only takes a minute of your precious time_

 _to turn around and I'll be two steps behind._

 _There's a magic running through your soul_

 _but you, you can't have it all_

 _(Whatever you do)_

 _I'll be two steps behind you_

 _(wherever you go)_

 _and I'll be there to remind you_

 _that it only takes a minute of your precious time_

 _To turn around and I'll be two steps behind._

 _Two steps behind_

 _yeah, baby_

 _two steps behind_

 _ohh, sugar_

 _two steps behind_

The sun had set and the moon was shining bright over the snow as he finished.

He looked at me with a gaze that said it all.

How much he cared and loved me still. How it wasnt all over for us.

A small smile twisted on my lips.

And smirk appeared on his.

I smiled brightly. Rushing to jump into his arms.

Flinging us into the snow.

Our laughter filled the air.

The others forgotten on the porch shared brilliant smiles and returned inside.

"Oh babe. I'm so sorry i shouldve left when you did. I shouldve come with you." he whispered into our embrace.

"Their were alot of things that we both shouldve done. But it dosent matter now. Paul I love you. I wanna be with you, give you all of the love I have to give. i dont know if ill always do the right thing, or say the right thing but, I do know that I never want us to be apart ever again." I gushed and I meant every word of it.

He chuckled and pulled back to meet my eyes, and I gasped as I saw the love shining brightly back at me. More love than I'd ever seen aimed at me from anyone.

"I love you too Lee. More than anything. I cant give you anything else because you've had it all since the first I love you. But I'll always be there no matter what."

We kissed right there in the snow of Charlies from yard.

It was the start of a new year and new life for us.

We moved into Pauls house as a couple in February.

And durring one of our annual bonfires in March, Paul got down on one knee and proposed.

I said yes, of course. And by the next January we were being married in Charlies front yard, all planned by Alice and Rosalie.

It was simple and perfect.

If anyone had said 2 years ago that the rez's resident bitch and badboy would be getting married to eachother and were deeply in love. They wouldve had to have their head examined, for fear of being insane.

But it happened.

Turns out all we needed was a push.

And weve been falling together ever since.

 **Authors Note::: so that was the end, I positlivly loved it. and got forbid it took long enough, leave a review and tell me what you think if you want otherwise thanx for reading and for the support**

 **BEYgurl**


	8. SEQUAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

SEQUAL ANNOUNCMENT

HI AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE PSSOM SERIES. IT WAS DEFINITLY WORTH IT! I WANT EVERYONE TO CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW FOR THE SEQUAL.

LOOK FOR UPDATES ABOUT. . . . "TEARING UP MY HEART"

90'S SONGS FOR THE CHAPTER TITLES AND THEMES

BRIEF SUMMARY

WHILE SAM HAS ACCEPTED THE PAIR EMILY IS FAR FROM DONE

CHARLIE IS LEAH AND SETH'S NEW STEP DAD! AHHHHHH, CAN YOU SAY WEDDING BOMB!

MIKE IS BACK AND THINKS LEAH IS FIIIIINNNNEEE!

PAUL AGREE'S BUT WILL EAT HIM! LOL :)

AND THE ZONING MAN IN CHARGE OF FORKS AND LAPUSH DIE. . . . AND THE NEW GUY IS . . . . WE LETS JUST SAY HE HAS PLENTY TO LEARN ABOUT THE LINE BETWEEN THE TWO

AND SO SO MUCH MORE!

THANX AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS JUST AS MUCH!


End file.
